1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A PCB, obtained by printing a circuit line pattern on an electrically insulating substrate using a conductive material such as copper, refers to a board before electronic components are mounted thereon. That is, the PCB is a circuit board that defines mounting positions of various electronic components and fixes a line pattern, printed thereon, for connecting the components such that the various electronic components are mounted on the board.
Concomitant with development of semiconductors and electronic appliances, the PCB has recently taken up a firm position as one of electronic components and widely used as a component realizing a circuit for all electric and electronic devices from various electric and electronic products such as televisions and portable terminals to computers and cutting-edge electronic devices.
Thus, technical development and researches to the PCB are being waged even today from various angles to make characteristics and reliability of PCB more advanced and excellent.